


Some Things Were More Important

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bondage, Cock Slapping, F/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is summarily unimpressed with Bellatrix's performance at the Ministry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Were More Important

**Author's Note:**

> For evening12's kink meme ♥

Voldemort sat in a green crushed velvet high back chair, rubbing his bare heel against one of the claw feet. Except for his feet, he was fully clothed and Nagini was curled in his lap. It would be time to go in soon and greet his followers, but first, he had to deal with _her_.

The trollop was staring him down, too proud to crumble, too sure of her feminine wiles and her place in his cadre and his heart. “Bellatrix.” His voice was a dangerous hiss and he had to quash the urge to smile arrogantly. They were so idiotic, these pure-bloods, thinking he was on their side when he was just using them as a means to an end and to feed his own craving for power.

“Strip and kneel.” Voldemort didn’t really want to see her naked. He felt no desire for her, no desire of a sexual sort for anyone, but he knew that nudity made a person vulnerable and he wanted to squeeze every ounce of weakness from her, ruthlessly.

He watched her comply, eager, and it made him laugh before he banished her clothing. “Oh, silly, stupid Bella. You know I don’t want you. I could never want you when want for another wizard would stand in the way of our great cause.” He unsettled Nagini from his lap while standing, walking over to loom over her kneeling naked form.

“You should be ashamed of what a disgrace you are, letting Potter get away tonight, letting the prophecy be destroyed!” He felt his anger consume him and he welcomed it. “You slut. You just want a taste of me so badly that you can’t focus on anything else, on the task I gave you so generously.” Though it was muggle, he slapped her across the face, satisfied by the feel of power it gave him, by the red mark his hand left in its wake on her cheek.

He moved his hand down and squeezed her throat. “Well? What have you got to say for yourself? Why shouldn’t I just feed you my dick and then kill you?” He was high, the feeling of dominance and control going to his head.

“Can’t answer, can you, you bint?” Voldemort snorted and pulled out his flaccid cock. “You wanted this? It’s not hard for you and it never will be.” He used his own cock to slap her face before tucking it away again. 

“Incarcerous.” Bellatrix was hanging, chained to the ceiling now, and he purred. “Such a silly little fool. Killing all the muggles is the most important thing. Your cunt means nothing to me.” After a cutting hex aimed at her quim, he called, “Crucio! And, if you can last through this without screaming, I may keep you alive.”

Somehow, she managed but her lip was bitten raw. It was the first time he’d found her strangely beautiful. He was impressed. “Maybe you’re worth keeping after all.” But never for sex. “Focus on the mission from now on. You have to earn you place again.” He let her down and gave her back her wand. “Now, get out of my sight, you filthy whore.”


End file.
